A New Threat-Part 2
by Yeshua
Summary: The tables turn as Vanessa becomes a ally and Katrina becomes the enemy. Written partly in Vanessa's P.O.V. Please r/r.
1. A new ally

Disclaimer: I dun own FF9.  
  
A New Threat-Part 2  
Kuja's P.O.V  
  
It has been a few weeks since Vanessa dared to show her face on Gaia. We weren't sure if she had survived that fall or not. However, we didn't take any chances. Garnet, Zane, Zinnia, and Alicia sealed the place with a barrier just to make sure she didn't escape. Personally, I thought this was a stupid idea because what if she escaped before then? I ignored the fact of this matter and went back to living my life in Alexandria. Calm, peaceful. Nothing can happen now right? Wrong.  
  
I was walking along the corridors when I heard a large explosion. It shook the whole castle violently. I lost my balance easily and fell onto the floor. Zidane came running down the stairs as I picked myself off of the floor.  
  
"Kuja, whats going on?"  
  
"I dunno. I heard the explosion and boom I get knocked off my feet." We ran to the balony area and looked out. It was a person surrounded in shadows. It looked like a girl..but it was hard to take out who it was. Anyway, it was using magic to destroy half of the city. Zidane and I looked at each other and nodded. We leaped out onto the rooftop where the person was standing. I recognized who it was: long silver hair braided into a long ponytail, green eyes that sparkle in the light, and a long brown tail. It was Katrina.  
  
She gripped her Dragon's Hair Spear in her hands, with a smirk on her face. Zidane and I exchanged glances with each other.  
  
"Katrina, what are you doing?"  
  
"..What does it look like."  
  
"Well your like destroying the city and.."  
  
"Shut up!" Katrina's voice rang through the air. She raised her spear and casted Dragon's Hair on us. We were unable to counterattack and was blown back some feet. Katrina began her slow approach from the other side of the rooftop towards us. Suddenly, a loud cry of 'Holy!' echoed through the air. The Holy Spell slammed into Katrina causing her to fly onto another rooftop. The person who fired the spell landed in front of us. It was a girl, with silver/purple hair. She was wearing a purple robe over her other clothes and had a purple tail. This girl definitely seemed familiar…  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked softly, after helping both of us up.  
  
"Yeah, we're fine." I studied the persons face a little harder. She backed up slightly.  
  
"..Are you who I think you are?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah..I'm Vanessa. And I just saved your behind."  
  
"Whoa, Vanessa." Our conversation was interrupted when Katrina launched herself into a flying kick, knocking Vanessa down into the street. She hit the building hard, knocking her unconscious. Zidane jumped down to stop Katrina, but she got away. We both glanced at Vanessa, slightly. It was going to be hard to seek her into the castle but we couldn't give leave her there.  
  
P.O.V Change: Vanessa  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. It took me a second for my eyes to refocus. I was a room in the castle. I groaned and rubbed my head slightly. It still hurt from yesterday. I sat up in the bed. It took me another second to realize that my robe was off. I looked down at my purple shirt and shorts then sighed. A soft knock on the door made me jump. Why am I so jumpy? I asked myself slowly.  
  
"Come in.." I muttered, noticing the dryness in my voice. The door opened and Kuja stepped in.  
  
"Feeling better?" He asked.  
  
"Much, thank you."  
  
"Well, Zidane wants to see you." I nodded and stood up. Kuja turned around and stepped out. I grabbed my robe, which was neatly folded in the chair, and put it on loosely so I would have enough freedom just incase I would have to run or something. I slipped my boots on slowly and opened the door. The hallways were bustling with people decorating the halls. As I walked by them, I could feel their eyes staring at me.  
  
Finally, I reached the Grand Hall where Zidane and Garnet was waiting. I bowed deeply and stood back up. It was then that I realized I was shaking. I wasn't scared of anything. I never even heard of the word fear. But my body was shaking, I couldn't figure why. I kept my hands at my side and balled them into fists. I didn't have my gloves on. You see, I'm not a normal Genome. I'm extremely different. I admit I was afraid for sometime.  
  
"Vanessa, I've heard that you have changed your ways." Zidane said, calmly.  
  
"Y-Yes I have." Why was I stammering now? Not now, I told my body. But it didn't seem to listen. I was still shaking.  
  
"I want you to prove yourself. In a match against Beatrix." A match? Was he kidding? I wasn't ready. I didn't have enough energy for such a match. Yet, I nodded.  
  
"You will have 3 hours to rest and prepare yourself." I started to snarl. I couldn't help myself. I bit my lip in order to stop and turned away. When I returned to my room, I flopped onto the bed and went instantly to sleep. A knock on the door woke me up 3 hours later. I stretched and reached into my robe pocket and unsheathed my sword. I looked at it and sheathed it again. Then I slipped my boots back on and walked down to the Town Square, where the fight was supposedly taking place.  
  
I took my time getting there. I was really going to test myself. I was going to fight without using my eyes. I would be able to sense Beatrix's every move. I arrived in the square and faced Beatrix. She was the so-called famed general of Alexandria. Legend had it that she killed many knights and enemies mercilessly. I yawned when Zidane gave the word to fight. I slowly unsheathed my sword and held it in front of my face a little then closed my eyes.  
  
I heard Beatrix mutter something about me. I didn't care; I could always tell what she is thinking. You see, I'm telepathic. Beatrix unsheathed her Save The Queen and lunged for me. I jumped back and into the air, charging up a Holy Spell in my free hand. Beatrix saw what I was about to do and fired a Shock attack at me. I released the Holy spell at it and flew up higher as they collided with each other. Beatrix cursed in her head. I laughed out loud and opened my eyes.  
  
"Enough play." I yelled. I raised both hands and tranced fully. It had been a while since I've done that. I lifted one leg and casted Ultima. I knew Beatrix wouldn't be able to handle it. The energy crashed down on her and wounded her. I exhaled slowly and de-tranced, floating slowly to the ground. I walked slowly back to my room and flopped on the bed again. I looked outside. It was almost full moon time. I sighed. Ever since I could remember, I have been cursed with this power. On most nights I transform into a dragon. I've hated it. People think of me as weird. So I never show them anything. I stretched my invisible ivory wings, which had become very visible in the past few minutes. I lied down on my stomach so my wings could air out properly. I fell asleep like that also. When I woke up the next morning, I found a blanket over me and a sandwich on the table. I reached over, picked up the sandwich and sniffed it lightly. It smelled ok to me so I ate it all. My wings folded up and disappeared as I got up out of bed. I began to worry. What if someone saw my wings last night? That's impossible, I told myself. There wasn't enough light for them to see my wings. I picked up my robe and slipped it on again. I wanted to see the town all by myself. I thought about jumping off the baloney and floating down slowly but I didn't want to cause any trouble. At least not now. I opened my door and headed down the steps. The town of Alexandria was beautiful, yet small. I spent the rest of the afternoon on a rooftop watching the people go on with their little lives.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" I turned around quickly, only to see Kuja standing there, smiling at me.  
  
"Leave me alone." I said, jumping off the rooftop. I started walking back to the castle. Kuja jumped off and followed behind despite the warning I gave him.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked, softly.  
  
"Back to the room in the castle where I can be alone."  
  
"Well, I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me something." I turned around with the makings of a Flare spell in my hand and prepared to throw it at him. But he wasn't there. I scowled and turned around, only to see him smiling at me from a nearby rooftop.  
  
"What do you want?" I snarled.  
  
"I must wanna know something, that's all. No need to get angry over it." I lowered my arm with the spell in it and stared at Kuja.  
  
"What do you need to know?"  
  
"Well, are there anymore Genomes like you?" I shifted my weight from leg to the other and sighed.  
  
"Actually, no."  
  
"When were you created? I mean.."  
  
"I was created before Mikoto."  
  
"I never knew.."  
  
"Of course you didn't." I snarled. I didn't want to talk about my past. It hurt too much. I turned away from him quickly. Part of me wanted to stay and talk and the other wanted me to isolate myself.  
  
"I'm sorry. Look I know it hurt, believe me." I turned back around. It was sunset. I knew I had to go back to the safety of my room. No one knew that I was part dragon and Genome, at least not yet. I told Kuja goodnight and ran off towards the castle. When I got to my room, I flopped back down on the bed. Maybe I shouldn't have been so mean to him. He was just trying to find out something. I looked out of the window and out onto the city.  
  
I longed for someone to understand me. That has yet to happen though. Meanwhile, Kuja was a having a interesting conversation with Zidane.  
  
"So your trying to tell me that Vanessa's just another Genome with a soul like us?" Zidane asked. Kuja nodded.  
  
"She used to be our enemy, Kuja. And now she changes her mind and comes to live here. And now Katrina turns to the side of evil. There is definitely something wrong with that."  
  
"Yeah it is kinda funny that Katrina turned to the side of evil…" I watched them from across the hall. I couldn't sleep anyway, so I decided to listen in. I knew the reason why Katrina was like this. One man behind this mess: Garland. I stayed in the shadows of the darkened hallway for a long time before going to bed. By that time, I heard all I wanted to hear. Something nudged me in the middle of the night. I awoke with a start and snarled.  
  
"Chill, Vanessa. It's me."  
  
"What are you doing in here, Kuja?"  
  
"I have a feeling somethings not right." I grew quiet and looked around. I felt something magical stirring up. I wasn't sure what it was…  
  
  
Author's Note: The truth about Vanessa begins to unfold in the second chapter..  



	2. Things begin to Unfold..

Disclaimer: I dun own FF9 or any of its characters. However, I do own Vanessa ^.^  
  
  
I slowly got up and ran down the stairs with Kuja trailing behind me. I looked out onto the baloney and scanned the area. I didn't see anything, but I knew something was there.  
  
"Is anything there?" Kuja asked.  
  
"I don't kn-" Something went off in my head. My hair stood on end instantly. Someone was using summon magic nearby. But I also had another sensation. One that I know quite well. I turned around and tried to keep a straight face. I ran out of the castle and into the city, still looking for the person. Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently. I was knocked off my feet and onto my back instantly. Several buildings fell apart and exploded.  
  
I got back up slowly, wincing from the pain. A wave of nausea washed over me as I looked around. I refused to transform at this point. Of course, this wouldn't help me much because it took so much energy to hold back these types of urges. I stretched out my arms and curled my wrists down, beginning to float in the air. I landed on the rooftop and saw Katrina holding Zinnia captive.  
  
"Drop her." I snarled.  
  
"How about no." I reached down and grabbed the hilt of my sword, The Green Destiny.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Vanessa." She laughed. I unsheathed my sword and got into my fighting position despite the pain I was feeling. Some people think I totally rely on my magic skills, which is wrong. I use sword techniques like Steiner and Beatrix too. Katrina dropped Zinnia on the ground and lunged at me. She slammed into me, knocking me over and sending both of us into a roll. We fell onto into the pathway near the Memorial Square. She successfully pinned me down and knocked the sword out of my hands.  
  
I struggled and clawed at her face desperately. She slammed my head against the ground as hard as she could. I raised my foot and kicked her off into the wall. I got up, panting heavily. I succumbed to the dragon part of my body. A bright flash of light emanated around me as my tail enlarged and grew more hairy. I doubled over as my arms and legs became short and hairy. My hands became 5-inch long claws as my body itched all over as it broke out into feathers. My face formed into that of a dragon with blue eyes. As the light faded away, I ascended into the air.  
  
I felt freer than I've even been as I rose above the city of Alexandria. Katrina glared and sweatdropped obliviously scared that I had reached the height of my powers. I opened my mouth and gathered energy for Dragon's Breath. I reared my head back and fired the attack at Katrina. She had already begun to run for her life when the attack made contact with the ground behind her. Katrina flew forward and skidded down the street.  
  
I started to fly after her, but my body refused to move. I had lost a ton of energy just trying to hold the transformation back in the first place. I lost consciousness and returned to normal form. I had no idea I was plummeting to the earth..  
  
I woke up the next morning in the infirmary. I rubbed my still aching head. I tried to get up out of bed, but I couldn't. My body refused to move again. I rested my head back down on the pillow again and found myself falling asleep again. 3 days later, I woke up in the same room. I felt much better than before. But I couldn't help but wondered how I ended up in the infirmary in the first place. Then I thought about Kuja. He couldn't have…could he?  
  
I sat up and took the covers off me. I still had my shirt and shorts on. I need to change, I thought. I stood up, walked out of the room and headed to my room. Once there, I closed the door behind me and found some suitable clothes to put on. Namely, a shirt and some pants. After I finished this, I flopped on my bed again. A soft knock stirred me out of my dreams.  
  
"Come in." I muttered softly. The door opened and Kuja walked in. I turned around and looked at him. He looked back at me strangely. I guess it must have been my eye color. Usually after I've transformed at least once, my eyes turn teal.  
  
"So..what do you need?" I asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence between us.  
  
"I was going to ask you about last night."  
  
"What about last night?" I asked, fidgeting a little.  
  
"I caught you before you hit the ground last night. You were out cold."  
  
"I was?"  
  
"Yeah, you were muttering something unmentionable."  
  
"You saw the fight?"  
  
"Yeah..that's what I meant to ask you about." I slid off the bed, slowly.  
  
"Vanessa, are you part dragon..?" When he asked me that, I backed out onto the baloney. He followed me, slowly.  
  
"Yes.." I muttered. I leaped up onto the railing. He didn't even bother to stop me. I guess he already knew I needed time alone. I took off quickly, leaving him there on the balcony.  
  
I didn't return until midnight. Even then I didn't return to the room. I just kinda sat there, thinking. I never wanted anyone to know about my powers. Not even Kuja, who I've grown to trust. I felt so alone all of a sudden. It reminded me of my past on Terra. I sighed and sat there all night until Kuja came to get me.  
  
We walked down the hall in silence. When we arrived in the Royal Chamber, Zidane stood up.  
  
"Guys, we have serious problems. It seems like Katrina's attacking multiple nations now with Genomes." I didn't say anything.  
  
"..What do you suppose we do, Zidane?" Kuja asked.  
  
"We'll have to split up." Zane, Zinnia, Alicia, Freya, Beatrix, Steiner, Vivi, Eiko, Cyrus, Vivelo and Garnet stepped in.  
  
"So who goes with who?"  
  
  
Author's Note: I did kinda badly on that dragon transformation. Anyway, Chapter 3 will be up soon. And another thing, In case you havnt noticed The Green Destiny is from the movie Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon. O.o;  



	3. The Practice Duel

Disclaimer: I do not own FF9.  
  
  
We'll have to split up, I thought calmly to myself. We were going to separate into two separate groups: one with the children and one with the adults. Zidane begged me to stay with the children. I personally scowled at this. Its not like I didn't like being with children but the fact that I didn't want anyone else to know about my 'gift'. Besides, I didn't want to go out into the world. At least not now. I needed to train badly.  
  
During the whole week, the kingdom was extremely busy. Like always, I distanced myself from everyone. I really wanted to fly off and train somewhere off the Mist Continent's east coast, but I stopped myself. Reason being, I had someone relying on me and that was Zidane. As I was taking my usual walk around the castle, I met up with Kuja in the hallway near the kitchen.   
  
"Vanessa, do you want to go dueling with me and Zidane?" He asked in his usual tone. I smiled.  
  
"Sure, I needed to train anyway."  
  
Minutes later, we stood on the islands closest to Chocobo's Lagoon. It was fairly big for what we were going to do. It was a humid sunny day and the ocean sparkled like glitter. I slipped my robe off. It was a little too hot for that anyway. I placed my left hand on the sheathe and used my right hand to pull the sword out. I dropped the sheathe at my side and pushed it over to my robe with my foot. Zidane combined his two daggers into the Ultima Weapon and Kuja unsheathed another sword of his own. A light breeze lifted the feathers in my hair slightly. I held my arm down so that the sword was directly pointing to my right. I pushed off on my right foot and started my charge towards Zidane and Kuja. As soon as I reached them, I disappeared and reappeared behind them. I took this chance to do a false swipe at their heads.  
  
Kuja jumped forward and swung the sword back so it pointed directly at my neck. I leaped up, kicked the sword out of his hands and flipped back to avoid Zidane's attack. He turned around and thrust his sword in my general direction. I blocked it and returned the swipe. Another sword swung in my general direction again I blocked with one of my finger. Kuja was on the other end of it, smirking. I turned in his direction, being careful not to turn my back on Zidane. Zidane took this opportunity to swipe at my tail and succeeded. I winced and flipped back a couple feet.  
  
I brought my tail up to my face so I could see if there was any damage. Just a little scratch. I balled up my fist and watched it crackle with electric energy just as Zidane began his charge towards me. I waited until he got very close to me before releasing the Thundaga spell in his face. He was thrown back several feet. I laughed.  
  
"A little crispy there, Zidane?" I taunted. A weak answer of yes came from the shores direction. I began to float into the air slowly. I felt the once forgotten power of Trance surge through her veins. In a bright flash of light, I completely tranced. Unlike before in the fight with Beatrix, my feathers floated on their own. I saw Kuja smirk lightly. He wanted to bring out my full power. I grasped the hilt of my sword as I swooped down towards Kuja. He stepped to the side letting me fall in front of him. I paused for a second, which wasn't a good thing to do.  
  
Kuja kicked me in the stomach sending me towards the edge of the island. I gasped and lift myself back up. I felt stupid. I didn't think Kuja was going to be that strong. I grabbed my sword again and charged at him. Then I leaped up and kicked him to the ground. I pointed the tip of the sword at Kuja's neck, panting heavily.  
  
"I thought you wasn't going to take it easy on me. I may be rusty but I'm not weak."  
  
"I was just testing you." He responded slowly.  
  
"Sure you were." I said while holding my side with my other hand.  
  
"Seriously, I was"  
  
"Prove it." I flipped back, allowing him to get back up. He took his time picking up his sword. I dropped my sword on the ground. Forget physical attacks. It was time for magic. I held both arms out to my sides and began to float once again. I decided that for once, I'd try to reach my full potential in power. My hair stood on end as the sky began to darken. Kuja stopped in his tracks for a second and looked up at me.  
  
I had done this spell only once, because of the extreme amount of energy it takes to charge it up and use it. I raised one hand up into the air, calling on the dragon gods and such. Electric energy gathered in my palm and turned into a white colored orb. I smirked at Kuja. He wanted my full strength and now he's gonna get it, I said to myself.  
  
"Shockwave Pulsar!" I yelled as I threw the orb into the ground, causing little shockwaves to appear everywhere on the ground. I laughed as Kuja and Zidane got fried over and over countless times.  
  
"So much for me being weak, huh." Kuja and Zidane groaned.  
  
I believe that the most fun I've ever had, really. Maybe I don't have to worry about venturing out into Gaia..  
  
Maybe.  
  
Author's Note: I know this was a short chapter but I cant help that I'm suffering from writer's block x.x And btw, Shockwave Pulsar is a spell in FF8.  



	4. The Mission

Disclaimer: You know already.  
  
It was a cold morning as we divided into two main groups: the children, and the adults. I was dressed in a silver robe. Zane, Zinnia, and Alicia, wore blue robes over their clothes. Vivelo and Cyrus wore brown robes.  
  
"Vanessa, you are to take care of Bermecia, understand?" Zidane ordered. I nodded, quietly and turned to the children.  
  
"Come on, let's go." I said quietly. They nodded and walked ahead. It was going to be a long trip. We kept walking until we reached the edge of a cliff. I glanced down into the Evil Forest. It was too high to jump. The wind brushed my hair away from my face. I stepped closer to the edge slowly. It was a steep drop. There was no way we could get down safely.  
  
Maybe I could use my powers to fly them down. No way, I told myself. I jumped over the side and slid down onto the ground. I landed hard on my feet but other than that I was fine. Cyrus and the others looked down at me.  
  
"Are you coming are not?" I yelled. Cyrus jumped down with Alicia in his arms. He landed on his feet too. Zane jumped down next with Vivelo and Zinnia jumped down last. They were all fine, much to my relief. I turned around and started walking to the Ice Cavern. We reached the exit in a matter of minutes and looked around. This is going to be long and uncomfortable..  
  
Kuja's P.O.V.  
  
I watched Vanessa walk away with the children slowly. I glanced at Zidane, slowly.  
  
"Are you sure they'll be ok?" I asked.  
  
"Sure. If they get in trouble, Vanessa will protect them." I nodded slowly. I didn't know if Vanessa had a tolerance for kids. If she didn't they would probably drive her crazy. I shivered slightly under my silver robe. I really hope they don't get in trouble, I thought.  
  
"We have to make sure that Lindblum is ok. Then we head straight for Bermecia." Zidane ordered.  
  
"Ok Zidane. We better get going." I muttered. Zidane nodded and boarded the Hilda Guarde 4, followed by the others. I walked in slowly after casting once last glance at Alexandria. The Invincible lifted up from the ground and flew off towards Lindblum. 30 minutes later, we landed in Lindblum Grand Castle's airship dock. Lindblum was in a messy situation right now. Katrina and the Genomes had taken over the country and spread panic.  
  
Zidane peeked out of the exit portal first and looked around. The hall was deserted.  
  
"Ok, lets go." Zidane whispered. Eiko and Vivi ran up the stairs first, not caring if they got caught. Apparently we were too late to stop Katrina. Our first plan had failed. However, we still had Vanessa and the others to count on. Hopefully, they could do what we couldn't.  
  
P.O.V Change: Vanessa  
  
We didn't stop until we got past the Qu's Marsh. I breathed a sigh of relief. Alicia's nonstop whining nearly drove me mad.  
  
"What's that?" Zinnia asked. Cyrus and I looked were Zinnia was pointing.  
  
"That looks like a Qu or something." The 'Qu' walked up to us.  
  
"I no something. Me Quina."  
  
"Oh..Quina. We heard so much about you from Zidane."  
  
"Uh huh." I muttered sarcastically. Honestly, I never heard of Quina. I guess its because I insolated myself from the world. Or something like that.  
  
"I'm hungry." Zane, Zinnia, Alicia and Vivelo complained.  
  
"No problem. I cook food for you." Quina offered. He pulled out a sack or some sort and pulled out a pot, some food, cooking utensils, and a pile of wood. Everyone except me sweatdropped. Vivelo came over and lighted the pile of wood with Firaga. Quina walked over to the river and got some fresh water. Then he grounded up some things that he had and added a large piece of meat in. Meanwhile, I was setting up a large tent for everyone else to sleep in. Then I thought about Quina. I don't think the others will be too happy about this.  
  
"It ready now!" Quina yelled. Everyone sat down around the fire and picked up their bowls. Maybe Quina wasn't so bad after all. I mean he even set out bowls for us. I frowned slightly. I haven't received such kindness in a long time. It felt good, actually. Everyone finished his or her soup quickly. I finished last and yawned.  
  
"Quina, you can have my spot tonight." I said, calmly.  
  
"Thank you. But you need sleep. I be fine by myself."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I sure."  
  
"That was really nice what you did for us, you know."  
  
"I do anything for friends of Zidane." I nodded slowly and sighed. I turned back to the tent were everyone was sleeping. I climbed in and closed the flap. However, I couldn't sleep. I looked around at everyone. They were all asleep. I don't see how they can sleep without worrying about things. It really makes me wonder why Genomes are so different from people.  
  
The next morning, I was the first to wake up. I had gotten at least 2 hours of sleep. Quina was fishing on the shore for our breakfast. I don't understand him/her. I guess I really don't understand myself. Why am I thinking about this now? I mean other times it never really crossed my mind. I felt confused. Quina walked past me and put the fish on a stick. He had a big one, capable of feeding all of us. Cyrus was the next one to get up out of the tent.  
  
"Good Morning Vanessa and Quina." He greeted softly.  
  
"Morning Cyrus." Quina and I muttered. Soon, we were eating fresh cooked fish for breakfast. I stood up after finishing my half of the fish.  
  
"We better get going guys. If we are going to sneak into Bermecia, we better get started." Everyone nodded and helped Quina clean his/her stuff up. We reached Bermecia in a matter of minutes. We were soaked by the time we got in the nation. Sure enough, Katrina was still there. Genomes were all over the place. I snarled. This wasn't going to be easy. Hopefully the others will be here soon, I thought. I unsheathed my sword and walked ahead.  
  
Cyrus unsheathed his sword and followed behind me slowly. Zane held the others back the gate just in case we needed any back up. As we came across a corner, it became clear that Katrina knew we were here. Suddenly, 30 Genomes surround us. I looked around me, slowly.  
  
"We're outnumbered." Cyrus whispered to me.  
  
"I'll change that. Elemental types: Fire and Ice!" I yelled. Instantly, two copies of me appeared. The fire copy stood on the rooftop, smirking. The Ice copy stood on another rooftop, also smirking. I have 7separate forms of me: Fire, Ice, Wind, Lightning, Shadow, Holy, and Earth. Each one more dangerous than the other.  
  
"Flare and Blizzaga." I muttered. The Fire clone of me raised its hand and cast Flare. The ice did the same and cast Blizzaga. A number of Genomes were damaged from both spells. Those who didn't backed away. I snapped my fingers and made the copies disappear.  
  
"Whoa.." Cyrus muttered.  
  
"Uh. Its not what you think."  
  
"Don't worry about it." I nodded and went further ahead. The Genomes didn't put up a fight anymore so we didn't have to worry about them. Katrina was waiting in front of the palace.  
  
"Let me guess. You're here to stop me." Katrina said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up, Katrina."  
  
"Vanessa, why don't you join me? You could have anything you want. Garland wants you back." I hesitated to answer this. The word Garland had put me at a loss for words.  
  
"..You will never get me to join your side." Katrina glared at me.  
  
"Do you honestly think you can fit in with Zidane and the others?"  
  
"What are you talking about, Katrina?" I snarled.  
  
"You are stupid. Anyway, if you wont join me. I'll force you!" Katrina unsheathed The Dragon's Hair and held it in front of her. I eased into my fighting stance and locked eyes with Katrina. Meanwhile, at the entrance, Zidane and the others arrived. Kuja ran ahead through the streets. By the time he made it up to the palace square, Katrina and I had vanished..  
  
Author's Note: What will happen to Vanessa? And what was Katrina talking about? All this and more in Chapter 5!  



	5. The Possession

Disclaimer: I don't own FF9.  
  
  
I opened my eyes and shook my head lightly. I looked around.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked out loud. I heard an evil chuckle.  
  
"You are in the Invincible." The invincible? Impossible! Unless..he was alive.  
  
"Garland." I snarled.  
  
"Glad to see that you remember me."  
  
"…"  
  
"Vanessa, my Genome. You have not served your purpose yet."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You will know soon enough. Katrina, take her away." Katrina pulled me up and took me away to some room. I tried to struggle but I was too weak. For once, I was scared..  
  
Kuja's P.O.V  
  
I stopped in the middle of the palace square, panting heavily. I had searched everywhere for signs of Vanessa or Katrina. None at all. I heard someone yell for help. I turned around and walked in the direction of the yell. A small child was hanging from a rooftop. I shook my head. Children these days, I told myself. The child slipped and began to fall. I reached over and caught it. The child was a girl with strangely green eyes and black hair. She wore a purple shirt and pants.  
  
"Thank you Mister." The girl muttered.  
  
"Your welcome." I said while setting her back onto the ground.  
  
"What's your name?" She asked, softly.  
  
"..Kuja."  
  
"That's a funny name. My name is Misha." I couldn't help but notice that Misha had a tail. I couldn't help but wonder how many Genomes with souls are there. My thoughts were interrupted by Zidane and the others.  
  
"Kuja, we better get going. Who's the kid?" He asked.  
  
"That's Misha." I muttered.  
  
"Hey there, Misha. I'm Zidane and this is Garnet, Vivi, Eiko, Beatrix, Steiner, Cyrus, Zane, Zinnia, Alicia, Vivelo, Nathan, Vivi Jr., Quina, Freya and St. Fratly."  
  
"Umm..hi." Zidane glanced at me for a second. He must have realized that the Misha was a Genome too. A little late if you ask me.  
  
"I think we should leave before something else happens." I suggested. Zidane nodded and walked into the Hilda Garde 4. Soon we were in Alexandria again. It was once again peaceful, and quiet. I stayed in my room for the rest of the day. I was really worried about Vanessa. I mean she was powerful and all, but I really don't think she really had a chance to defend herself against Katrina. I sure hope she didn't get hurt…  
  
In the Invincible…  
  
"Now your ready." Garland muttered. Vanessa stood up and stared at him. Her hair and eyes were completely different. She had no feathers in her hair anymore; it was basically straight and at shoulder length. Her eyes were cold and black. She was now a soulless Genome. Not capable of showing any kind of compassion.  
  
"I want you to retrieve something for me, my little puppet." Garland said.  
  
"What is it Master Garland?" Vanessa asked.  
  
"You must go fetch a Genome for me. Her name is Misha."  
  
"Yes, my lord." Vanessa bowed then exited.  
  
Back in Alexandria…  
  
I sighed while looking out the window. Two things floated around in my mind. Vanessa and Misha. Funny how Misha appeared just after Vanessa and Katrina disappeared. Something just wasn't right..  
  
I got up and walked out of my room. The whole castle was dark all except for one light coming from Zidane's room. They must be having a meeting. I'll just peek in, I told myself. I walked up and pushed open the heavy door. Sure enough everyone was inside.  
  
"Can't sleep either?" I asked Zidane. He nodded.  
  
"I guess we're all a little uneasy." Freya muttered.  
  
"I cook food. Food good for soul!" Quina said. Everyone sweatdropped at that point. I closed the door behind me and sat down.  
  
"So what do we do now?" I asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"I don't know, Kuja. We're still a little worried about Vanessa."  
  
"…" I looked around only to see that Misha wasn't here.  
  
"Guys, where's Misha?"  
  
"She was here a second ago." Garnet said. I couldn't shake off the feeling that something was about to happen. I walked out of the room and down the hall. I heard Misha cry out. I turned the corner to see..Vanessa.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
  
"Hand over the child.." I grabbed Misha and put her behind me.  
  
"Never." I snarled.  
  
"My orders are to bring the child back to the Invincible. Now hand her over."  
  
"The Invincible? Vanessa what has gotten into you?" I saw her unsheathe her sword and get into her fighting stance.  
  
"Enough talk. Now hand over the child. Last warning." I detected a hint of a snarl in her voice and backed up.  
  
"..Never."  
  
"Then I shall forcefully take her from you."  
  
"Not if we can help it!" Zidane yelled.  
  
"Pitiful.." Vanessa muttered.  
  
  
Author's Note: Basically Vanessa got brainwashed for those who didn't figure it out. Will the others survive Vanessa's massive power? Or will someone save the day? Find out in Chapter 6.  



	6. A feeling of sorrow

Disclaimer: You know.  
  
Recap: Vanessa has just cornered Kuja and Misha. Zidane interrupts at the last minute.  
  
Kuja's P.O.V  
  
I took one look into the frightening black eyes of Vanessa and backed away. They used to be so full of life and understanding. But now..they were cold and expressionless. I was completely defenseless until Zidane decided to barge in. He had the Ultima Weapon drawn and ready.  
  
"You are not taking anybody!" He yelled. I took this chance to charge up a Flare spell in the palm of my hand. Vanessa snapped her fingers and laughed evilly as three clones that looked exactly like her in ways appeared. I backed into the corner slightly as the blue colored one smirked at me. Garnet stood behind Zidane, gems in hand.  
  
"Flare Star, Twister, Blizzaga." Vanessa muttered. The Orange colored one held up in her hand what were obviously the makings of a Flare Star spell and floated off the ground. The dull yellowish colored one raised its hands as a cool breeze blew in. The icy blue colored one rose into the air with the makings of a Blizzaga spell in her hands. I released the spell in Vanessa's general direction. She yawned slightly as all three clones pointed down a couple of inches in front of her and formed a shield. The spell slammed into the shield and fizzled out. I gasped. It was a..  
  
"Elemental Nullification Shield." I muttered out to myself. The three clones smiled as if to say, 'Exactly.' Zidane charged up to the third clone just as it released the Twister spell. I watched horribly as Zidane was sucked up and thrown 50 feet into the air. Garnet snarled and stepped up. This really wasn't going to be to good. Garnet lifted one hand into the air.  
  
"Bahamut! King of the Dragons! I summon thee!" She yelled.  
  
All of a sudden, a streak of red light blazed across the sky. The signaled the arrival of Bahamut. It descended into the square and sorta landed next to Garnet.  
  
"Bahamut, Mega Flare!" Garnet ordered.  
  
"Garnet.." I hissed at her. She ignored me and continued to watch Bahamut's careful approach towards Vanessa and the three elemental clones. Vanessa backed away slowly still with a slight smirk on her face. She reminded me of that time when I first encountered Bahamut at the Iifa Tree. I shuddered at the thought. Bahamut opened his mouth as it began to crackle with flare energy. The Ice Element Copy of Vanessa glared as Bahamut grew closer and closer.  
  
Bahamut fired the energy at the ice copy first. The copy barely had time to react and was quickly overcome. The Icy copy disappeared instantly. Vanessa snarled and snapped her fingers. The Fire and Wind copies disappeared before Bahamut could get another shot at them. Now only one was left. Vanessa laughed.  
  
"Stupid Fools..Just hand over the child." She muttered.  
  
"We will never!" Garnet yelled out. She called Bahamut back and held out an Aquamarine.  
  
"Leviathan, Serpent of Water! Arise!" I stared at Garnet. What was she thinking? She was going to destroy the castle to get her point across. I couldn't blame her really. I watched as Leviathan engulfed Vanessa and the other half of the castle in water. When the attack ended, Vanessa was on the floor. I didn't realize until now that Vanessa was weak against summoned creatures. It was oblivious now. Vanessa slowly got back up only to be engulfed by another wave.  
  
She was rolled over to the balcony and over the edge. Just before Leviathan could do it again, she flipped down into the street. Garnet and me rushed over the side, only to have a Flare Star attack slam into us. We flew back a few yards into the wall. Vanessa floated back inside. She was in trance. Misha cowered in the corner, whimpering. Vanessa turned toward her.  
  
"There is no need to be afraid.." She muttered. I got up and snarled.  
  
"You are not going to take her! Not while I'm still here!"  
  
"Hmph." She flew down and grabbed me by the neck. She was stronger than me, surprisingly.  
  
"Why wont you die?"  
  
"…"  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
"..Do you really want me to die?" She stared at me with her cold black eyes again. Garnet and the others began to close in around us slowly.  
  
"Hand over the child, Kuja." She said as I waved my hand behind my back at Zidane. They were getting too close. Vanessa could cast Shockwave Pulsar and boom! We would be all be fried crispy in seconds. Vanessa backed up a little towards the balcony.  
  
"Vanessa, come on. You don't want to do this."  
  
"…" She looked at with those black eyes of hers again. This time there was a hint of expression in them. Then she dropped me and ran for Misha. Garnet summoned Bahamut just in time again. The Mega Flare attack slammed into her sending her flying across the hallway. She got back up slowly. Vanessa had cuts and bruises all over her face and body. She even had a nasty wound on her right side. I walked over to her slowly. She was not in a good shape to fight. She looked up at me with part of her purple hair hanging in her face. Her eyes were now back to their normal color. Before I could help her up, Bahamut cast another Mega Flare. I heard her cry out 'Shell' before it slammed into us.  
  
When the smoke cleared, Vanessa was unconscious and on the floor again. She had burns all over her body. It was oblivious that she had taken the hit for me. I glanced at Garnet then at everyone else.  
  
"I think its over.."  
  
Later on that night, I went to check on Vanessa in the infirmary. She was halfway awake now and slightly alert to what was going on around her. When I entered, she turned her head to the side.  
  
"Feeling better?" I asked.  
  
"Go away." I sighed and walked over to where Vanessa could see me.  
  
"Come on. We know it wasn't your fault." Vanessa glared at me with those teal colored eyes of hers.  
  
"Kuja, don't you understand? Garland had control of me..I shouldn't have let that happen!"  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Vanessa."  
  
"..You don't understand. He can take control of me at anytime now." I shook my head at her.  
  
"Tell me one thing."  
  
"…"  
  
"What did he want with Misha?"  
  
"He said that he needed Misha for something.."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"..I can't remember.."  
  
"Vanessa, tell me about your childhood."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't not want you to know." She turned over and faced the door. I sighed and headed towards the door. I heard a small sniffle from under the pillow. I felt really sorry for Vanessa. It wasn't her fault..  
  
P.O.V Change: Vanessa  
  
I sniffled from under my pillow as hot tears began to run down my cheek. I didn't want anyone to know about my past. It still hurt. I shouldn't have fought Katrina. Garland had done his damage to me. He managed to poison my dragon form and now..I'm pretty much helpless. It hurt to move so I didn't bother. The funny thing is I'm immortal. So I'll be like this forever. What a fitting end for me..  
  
I stayed awake the whole night. I listened to the normal noises of the castle for about 2 hours until I heard the familiar sound of Kuja's boots on the floor. I peeked out from under the pillow at him.  
  
"Feeling better?" He asked softly.  
  
"Why wont you leave me alone.." I sat up slowly even though my side ached and glared at him. He studied my face for a bit then sighed.  
  
"What did he do to you?"  
  
"..He 'disabled' the dragon side of me. So I can no longer fight on your side or use magic. I'm helpless forever.."  
  
"You can't give up yet."  
  
"Don't you understand, Kuja?! I can't fight anymore so why do you keep insisting that I shouldn't give up?! I am helpless understand? Nothing you can do with save me. Nothing.."  
  
"I'm sure Dr. Tot can think of something." He said. I felt like leaping out of the bed and grabbing his neck. He doesn't understand. Maybe he doesn't want to understand. I sighed and leaned back against the pillow. My body hurt too much to do anything else.  
  
"Ok..see what this Dr. Tot can do about my situation. ..I trust you."  
  
"I promise I will find a cure for you." He said as stepped out and closed the door behind him. I looked down at my hands and sighed. I was weak. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep. I woke up a few hours later, only to see Zane, Zinnia, Alicia, and Misha in the room.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" I said, with a voice full of sleep.  
  
"We came to see you, Vanessa." Zane said.  
  
"Yeah, we came to cheer you up!" Misha said. I couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"Thank you." I tried to smile.  
  
"We decided to take you out with us." Zinnia said. I shook my head at her.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll help you." Alicia reassured. Why did I have the feeling this wasn't going to be too good? Alicia helped me get out of bed and get out of the infirmary. I looked around as my eyes adjusted to the light of the castle. My side and my legs ached badly but I didn't care. I couldn't ruin Alicia, Zinnia, Zane, and Misha's fun. We stayed out in the Business District of Lindblum all afternoon or at least until I started to complain about my side.  
  
We arrived back at Alexandria Castle late that night. I had so much fun with those four. However, I was still weak and helpless. That would stay on my mind forever. As I was slowly making my way back to the infirmary, I felt something click within my mind.  
  
'Do you honestly think you can cure yourself?'  
  
'W-who are you?'  
  
'You have forgotten me, my servant.'  
  
'I am not your servant! I never will!'  
  
'As long as I exist you will be under my power..'  
  
'No…'  
  
Then suddenly everything went black…  
  
  
Author's Note: The 's represented Garland's and Vanessa's telekinetic speech. Anyways, Chapter 7 will be up soon.  



	7. Recovery

Disclaimer: I don't own FF9.  
Author's Note: Just so you know the 's represent Vanessa's and Garland's telepathic speech.  
  
  
"Vanessa, wake up!"  
  
'Who?'  
  
"Come on, Vanessa!"  
  
'Vanessa? Who's that?'  
  
"Please don't die on me now.."  
  
'I am soulless. I am the loyal servant of Garland. Nothing more…'  
  
Kuja's P.O.V  
  
I shook Vanessa's body desperately searching for life within her. I admit I was scared for her life. I found her in the central hallway just a couple of inches away from the infirmary. Apparently she was still breathing so I took her back to the bed. I felt helpless again. Why couldn't this happen to me? She doesn't deserve this. I felt like crying just then. It wasn't fair..  
  
I stayed in the infirmary until morning. Misha stood in the doorway, watching me. She walked in and faced me.  
  
"Zidane called for a meeting." She muttered.  
  
"Tell him I'll talk later."  
  
"It's a meeting about Vanessa." I glanced up at Misha then stood up. Soon I was in the Throne Room with everyone else.  
  
"Hey Kuja." I muttered a hello and sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
"We just talked to Dr. Tot. He said what happened to Vanessa is strange."  
  
"Can he find a cure?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. He said someone who is psychic should be able to get Vanessa to fix what's wrong all by herself."  
  
"Hmm.."  
  
"But there is a problem. No one we know is telepathic."  
  
"I could try." I muttered.  
  
"Are you sure?" I nodded. I would risk it. I guess I've grown attached to her. I walked out of the room and down to the infirmary again. Vanessa looked peaceful although I knew she had troubled dreams. I could normally talk to people easy telepathically, but I never tried to enter someone's mind. I wasn't sure if this was right, but I had to try. I kneeled down next to the bed and took Vanessa's hand into mine. It was soft and warm to the touch.  
  
I closed my eyes and tried to focus within Vanessa's mind. It was easy at first.  
  
'Vanessa?'  
  
'Who are you? Why are you in my mind?'  
  
'Its me, Kuja.'  
  
'…Oh its you.'  
  
'Vanessa what happened to you?'  
  
'..I dunno. I just blacked out and I haven't been able to get up.'  
  
'Please Vanessa. Tell what happened all of it. Your childhood and everything.'  
  
'…Fine.'  
  
'Go ahead, I'm listening.'  
  
'I was created sometime after Mikoto was. I was supposed to be The Neo Angel of Death since Mikoto failed to carry out her mission. Of course, I was born slightly different, like you, but I had something more than any other Genome. I had unlimited power, strength, agility and life. I discovered my Dragon powers a year later after I was created. I had a good life. Garland always took care of me.'  
  
'So that's why Mikoto refused to acknowledge your presence.'  
  
'Exactly. I was pampered until I became 18 in human years. That's when Garland found something else to treasure. During that time, I was abused verbally. Garland was scared to touch me. He was scared of my power to transform whenever I wanted. However, my spirit was hard to break so he made me into a soulless Genome for a while. He sent me out into Gaia to live in isolation for a few years. I grew rapidly while I was on this planet.'  
  
'So who was that Genome Garland created?'  
  
'Misha.'  
  
'Seriously?'  
  
'Yes. After a few years of isolation, I finally received my orders. They were to attack and destroy Lindblum, Alexandria, and the others. I was to personally eliminate both Angels of Death, you and Zidane. I carried out this order carelessly and almost got killed. That's when the spell broke and I became normal again. And then on the Invincible..'  
  
'What about the Invincible?'  
  
'Katrina managed to knock and teleport me out to the Invincible. I woke up and found Garland standing right over me. He was glad to have his loyal Genome back. He brainwashed me the same way before and forced me to swallow some poison. He said he wouldn't hurt me while I was carrying out my mission, but once I returned to normal..'  
  
'..I'm sorry, Vanessa.'  
  
'Don't feel sorry for me. I'm not worth it.'  
  
'I entered your mind so I could save you.'  
  
'You really want me to live that bad?'  
  
'Yes I do.'  
  
'..Thank you, Kuja.' I opened my eyes and let go of her hand. I hope that worked. I really hope it did. Vanessa balled her hand into a fist and opened her eyes. She sat up almost effortlessly.  
  
"I'm alive?" I nodded.  
  
"..I'm normal again." She muttered to herself. Before I could step back, she jumped up and hugged me tightly. I almost choked.  
  
"Thank you, Kuja. I owe you my life."  
  
"Y-your welcome. Umm..can you let go of me now?" She released me and laughed. For once, her face was light up in joy and hope. Maybe we can stop Katrina after all.  
  
"You know we still have to save the world.." Vanessa said.  
  
"From Katrina and Garland?"  
  
"Not Katrina. She's being used. We must keep her alive. Garland is who I want."  
  
"So you're joining us in one last battle?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Author's Note: Ok this chapter was kinda short, but it'll get better in Chapter 8. Please keep reviewing . .   



	8. Final Battle

Disclaimer: I don't know FF9. So don't sue me. You know what you'll get.  
  
Vanessa's P.O.V  
  
Now was the time to defend ourselves in one big battle. I was prepared to give my life for everyone else who had worked so hard to keep me alive. It would be only a matter of time. That night, I sat on the roof and looked around. It was quiet and peaceful.  
  
"Peaceful isn't it?" I turned around to see Kuja smiling at me.  
  
"Yeah. Not a Genome around."  
  
"Hmm.." I felt something tingle inside me. No way. That couldn't be the Invincible. I stood and glanced around again.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I just felt the Invincible's presence in Gaia."  
  
"Seriously?" I nodded. I ran downstairs and down into the street. Kuja didn't follow me. I guess he went to wake everyone up. This was my fight through. I didn't want anyone to get in my way while this was going on. I searched the sky for any signs of the airship. I saw some light near the south end of Alexandria. Oh no..this couldn't be happening..  
  
Kuja hurried down the stairs to the Grand Hall. Zidane, Garnet, Zane, Zinnia and Alicia followed behind and woke the others up. I continued to stare up at the sky for a few minutes still searching for the Invincible. The clouds parted to reveal the infamous eye of the Invincible. It was glowing a deep shade of red.  
  
"Vanessa!" Kuja called out.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We can't find Misha anywhere!"  
  
"Not Misha.." I muttered to myself. Garland is most likely after Misha so we can't have her disappearing right now.  
  
"Kuja, dispatch a search party now." I ordered.  
  
"Zidane, Garnet, and Zane you go with me." I took off running down the street. The Invincible's eye began to show those two strange symbols (which appear when the Invincible powers up). Then I saw her. Misha was standing in the Memorial Square almost right under the Invincible.  
  
"Misha!" I yelled. She turned around.  
  
"Hmm?" At that point, I saw the white colored energy gather at the eye. I forced myself to run faster. I grabbed Misha just as the Invincible fired the attack at the Memorial Square. A huge flash of light and fire engulfed us both and every single building around it. When the dust and light cleared away, Misha wasn't there. I wasn't injured so I got up and looked into the sky.  
  
The Invincible was still there, much to my relief. I spread my halfway transparent ivory colored wings and jumped up into the air. I flapped up into the bottom entrance into the Invincible and looked around. This isn't going to be easy, I thought to myself.  
  
"So you have arrived.."  
  
"Where are you, Garland?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know."  
  
"Shut up and return Misha to me."  
  
"Aren't we feisty today. Anyways, check the bridge.." I folded my wings and walked up the stairs. I felt the ship pulsate with energy with each step I took. The door to the bridge slid open with a hiss as I caught a glimpse of Garland with Misha in his arms.  
  
"Let her go. She has nothing to do with this."  
  
"Oh but she does." I snarled and began to charge up a Flare Star spell. Garland backed up slightly as Misha whimpered. I stepped forward, not caring if it was a trap or not. I knew that if I released this spell while I was still in the Invincible, I'd blow it apart in seconds.  
  
"Look at you Garland. Backing away from your own creation. The creation that you have feared for years.." Garland continued to back up slightly.  
  
"You knew this day would come. The day when you would finally disappear off this planet. Too many people have died at your hands. I'm here to avenge them."  
  
"You think you are capable of wiping me off the face of the planet, Vanessa? I don't think so. You are a reject. Not capable of anything." Hearing the word 'reject' fueled my anger. I was on the verge of Trance again.  
  
"Flare Star!" Suddenly, the ship broke apart from the massive attack. I felt more energy circle around me. Garland landed on the rooftop while Zidane caught Misha. This was it. The ultimate sacrifice. I looked down at Kuja and sighed. I would never see him or the others again. However, it must be done.  
  
"Atomos, I summon thee!" I yelled. I heard Garnet gasp. Apparently she didn't know that I could summon Eidolons whenever a summoner was nearby. Atomos appeared and began its attack. I watched Garland slide along the rooftop towards the mouth slowly. I looked at Kuja again. I watched Garland fly into Atomos' mouth and disappear along with some contents of buildings. I mouthed goodbye to everyone and flew into Atomos causing the eidolon to disappear..  
  
Kuja's P.O.V  
  
I couldn't believe it. She sacrificed herself for everyone. I never met a Genome like her before. I guess she really changed me for the better. By the next day, everything returned to normal. Alexandria, Bermecia, and Lindblum were rebuilt and peace once again returned to the 3 nations of the Mist Continent. However, I wasn't too happy like the others. I missed her terribly.  
  
I hung out in my room for the first few days. Then I switched to the Square area. No matter how much they tried they couldn't get a reaction out of me. I was depressed. Then one day, a visitor came to the castle. I was on my bed in a pair of pants and a shirt I had borrowed from Zidane. My tail flicked around in the air slowly. I didn't care if anyone saw it. At least not right now.  
  
The visitor glanced around the castle. It has changed so much, she thought. I'm glad to see that the people of Alexandria have gotten on with their lives.  
  
"Vanessa?" The girl turned around after hearing her name. Zinnia smiled.  
  
"Glad to see you, Zinnia."  
  
"We have missed you so much, Vanessa."  
  
"Yeah I know."  
  
"How did you get out of Atomos?"  
  
"Your mother freed me."  
  
"What about Garland?"  
  
"He's dead. We wont ever have to worry about him anymore."  
  
"Um..Vanessa?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Ever since you left Kuja has been out of it. We can't get him to eat or anything."  
  
"I understand. Where is he?"  
  
"I think he's in his room." Vanessa walked off towards the stairs. She slowly walked up them, letting her long purple colored tail stream out beside behind her. I heard a soft knock at the door. I sat up and curled my tail around my waist.  
  
"Come in." I muttered. Vanessa opened the door and peeked in.  
  
"Good to see you again, Kuja." I looked up.  
  
"I thought you were dead."  
  
"Garnet managed to save me. As for Garland, he's dead." I got up and smiled at her. Vanessa smiled back and gave me a big hug.  
  
"I thought I never see you again."  
  
"Well I'm here now and I'll never leave again.."  
  
  
Author's Note: That took a long time to write. Now its time to work on that humor fic.  



End file.
